User blog:RapidsLurker15/Cards by Set
Key: *: Retired. : Rotated out. 6: Alt-art reprint. All Cards Regular Sets '1TVR: Tatsurion vs. Razorkinder' *S1/S2 Razorkinder *S2/S2 Tatsurion *1/43 Aqua Seneschal *2/43 Frogzooka *3/43 Hydro Spy *4/43 Hydrobot Crab *5/43 Ice Blade *6/43 King Nautilus *7/43 King Pontias *8/43 Reef-Eye *9/43 Spy Mission *10/43 Teleport *11/43 Bone Blades *12/43 Brain Squirmer *13/43 Death Smoke *14/43 Dream Pirate *15/43 Fumes *16/43 Gigargon *17/43 Grave Worm Hatchling *18/43 Horrid Stinger *19/43 Skeeter Swarmer *20/43 Skull Cutter *21/43 Terror Pit *22/43 Zagaan, the Bone Knight *23/43 Blaze Belcher *24/43 Comet Missile *25/43 Draglide the Swiftest *26/43 Flametropus *27/43 Gatling Skyterror *28/43 Little Hissy *29/43 Overcharge *30/43 Pyro Trooper *31/43 Rock Bite *32/43 Simian Trooper Grash *33/43 Tornado Flame *34/43 Ambush Scorpion *35/43 Brave Giant *36/43 Bronze-Arm Tribe *37/43 Essence Elf *38/43 Raging Goliant *39/43 Return to the Soil *40/43 Roaming Bloodmane *41/43 Root Trap *42/43 Rumbling Terrasaur *43/43 Sprout '2DED: The Dojo Edition' *S1/S5 Alcadeus, Winged Justice *S2/S5 King Tsunami *S3/S5 Bat-Breath Scaradorable *S4/S5 Lord Skycrusher *S5/S5 Terradragon Regarion Doom *1/55 Blinder Beetle *2/55 Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *3/55 Keeper of Clouds *4/55 Keeper of Dawn *5/55 Keeper of Twilight *6/55 Luminar *7/55 Regroup *8/55 Shaw K'Naw *9/55 Star Lantern *10/55 Sun-Stalk Seed *11/55 Sunshock *12/55 Aqua Commando *13/55 Aqua Soldier *14/55 Fluorogill Manta *15/55 Hydro Spy *16/55 Ice Blade *17/55 King Bullfang *18/55 Logos Scan *19/55 Potato Gun Glu-urrgle *20/55 Reef Prince Glu-urrgle *21/55 Veil Vortex *22/55 Vikorakas *23/55 Acid-Tongue Chimera *24/55 Black Feather of Shadow Abyss *25/55 Brain Squirmer *26/55 Ghost Spy *27/55 Gigargon *28/55 Skeeter Swarmer *29/55 Skull Cutter *30/55 Specter Claw *31/55 Terror Pit *32/55 Trox, General of Destruction *33/55 Writhing Bone Ghoul *34/55 Bolt-Tail Dragon *35/55 Chain-Lash Tatsurion *36/55 Comet Missile *37/55 Draglide the Swiftest *38/55 Drakon Weaponsmith *39/55 Gatling Skyterror *40/55 Gilaflame the Assaulter *41/55 Little Hissy *42/55 Om Nom Nom *43/55 Super Bazooka Volcanodon *44/55 Tornado Flame *45/55 Brave Giant *46/55 Chief Many-Tribes *47/55 Deathblade Beetle *48/55 Forest Hornet *49/55 Karate Carrot *50/55 Razorhide *51/55 Root Trap *52/55 Rumbling Terrasaur *53/55 Splinterclaw Wasp *54/55 Sprout *55/55 Stampeding Longhorn *D1/D1 Quillspike Tatsurion '3RIS: Rise of the Duel Masters' *S1/S15 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning *S2/S15 Radiant, the Lawbringer *S3/S15 Sasha, Channeler of Light *S4/S15 Hovercraft Glu-urrgle *S5/S15 King Tsunami *S6/S15 Waterspout Gargoyle *S7/S15 Death Liger, Lion of Chaos *S8/S15 Diabrost, Shadow Marshal *S9/S15 Megaria, the Collector *S10/S15 Crimson Wyvern *S11/S15 Meteor Dragon *S12/S15 Tatsurion the Unchained *S13/S15 Bestial Rage Tatsurion *S14/S15 Earthstomp Giant *S15/S15 Xeno Mantis *1/165 Argus, Vigilant Seer *2/165 Astinos, the Cloud Knight *3/165 Blinder Beetle *4/165 Covering Fire *5/165 Current Charger *6/165 Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *7/165 Halon *8/165 Jade Monitor *9/165 Keeper of Clouds *10/165 Keeper of Dawn *11/165 Keeper of Twilight *12/165 Logic Cube *13/165 Luminar *14/165 Magris the Magnetizer *15/165 Nimbus Scout *16/165 Orbital Observer *17/165 Paladio, Patrol Leader *18/165 Perimeter Drone *19/165 Portal Tech *20/165 Rally the Reserves *21/165 Razorpine Tree *22/165 Regroup *23/165 Seer Serpent *24/165 Shaw K'Naw *25/165 Spyweb Scurrier *26/165 Stalker Sphere *27/165 Starlight Strategist *28/165 Stormspark Blast *29/165 Strobe Flash *30/165 Sun-Stalk Seed *31/165 Sunshock *32/165 Thunder Cruiser *33/165 Urth, the Overlord *34/165 Aqua Commando *35/165 Aqua Knight *36/165 Aqua Seneschal *37/165 Aqua Soldier *38/165 Buoyant Blowfish *39/165 Crystal Memory *40/165 Finbarr, Council of Logos *41/165 Fluorogill Manta *42/165 Frogzooka *43/165 Hokira, Council of Logos *44/165 Hydro Spy *45/165 Hydrobot Crab *46/165 Ice Blade *47/165 Ice Launcher *48/165 King Bullfang *49/165 King Coral *50/165 King Nautilus *51/165 King Pontias *52/165 Knowledge Warden *53/165 Logos Scan *54/165 Memory Swarm *55/165 Midnight Crawler *56/165 Milporo, Council of Logos *57/165 Predict *58/165 Queen Orion *59/165 Reef Prince Glu-urrgle *60/165 Reef-Eye *61/165 Rusalka, Aqua Chaser *62/165 Spy Mission *63/165 Steam Star Grapplog *64/165 Teleport *65/165 Thought Probe *66/165 Veil Vortex *67/165 Acid-Tongue Chimera *68/165 Black Feather of Shadow Abyss *69/165 Bone Blades *70/165 Brain Squirmer *71/165 Dark Return *72/165 Death Smoke *73/165 Draxar, the Soul Crusher *74/165 Dream Pirate *75/165 Fumes *76/165 Gigargon *77/165 Gigastand *78/165 Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony *79/165 Grave Scrounger *80/165 Grave Worm Hatchling *81/165 Horrid Stinger *82/165 Kronkos, General of Fear *83/165 Marrow Ooze *84/165 Quakes the Unclean *85/165 Razorkinder Puppet *86/165 Roton the Destroyer *87/165 Rupture Spider *88/165 Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow *89/165 Scaradorable the Hunter *90/165 Skeeter Swarmer *91/165 Skull Cutter *92/165 Skull Shatter *93/165 Specter Claw *94/165 Terror Pit *95/165 Trox, General of Destruction *96/165 Venom Worm *97/165 Voidwing *98/165 Writhing Bone Ghoul *99/165 Zagaan, the Bone Knight *100/165 Badlands Lizard *101/165 Barrage *102/165 Blastforge Slaver *103/165 Blaze Belcher *104/165 Bolgash Dragon *105/165 Bolshack Dragon *106/165 Bolt-Tail Dragon *107/165 Comet Missile *108/165 Draglide the Swiftest *109/165 Drakon Weaponsmith *110/165 Flame Aura *111/165 Flametropus *112/165 Gatling Skyterror *113/165 Gilaflame the Assaulter *114/165 Hyperspeed Dragon *115/165 Kenina the Igniter *116/165 Legionnaire Lizard *117/165 Little Hissy *118/165 Magma Madness *119/165 Meteosaur *120/165 Moorna, Gatling Dragon *121/165 Om Nom Nom *122/165 Overcharge *123/165 Pyro Trooper *124/165 Rock Bite *125/165 Simian Trooper Grash *126/165 Skycrusher's Elite *127/165 Snaptongue Lizard *128/165 Stonesaur *129/165 Super Bazooka Volcanodon *130/165 Tornado Flame *131/165 Tracer Rounds *132/165 Vorg *133/165 Ambush Scorpion *134/165 Brave Giant *135/165 Breach the Veil *136/165 Bronze-Arm Tribe *137/165 Carnivorous Dahlia *138/165 Deathblade Beetle *139/165 Drifting Toadstool *140/165 Essence Elf *141/165 Fear Fang *142/165 Forest Hornet *143/165 Gasbag *144/165 Gigahorn Charger *145/165 Karate Carrot *146/165 Launcher Locust *147/165 Mana Storm *148/165 Manabind *149/165 Mighty Shouter *150/165 Power Surge *151/165 Raging Goliant *152/165 Razorhide *153/165 Red-Eye Scorpion *154/165 Return to the Soil *155/165 Roaming Bloodmane *156/165 Root Trap *157/165 Rumbling Terrasaur *158/165 Shell Dome *159/165 Sniper Mosquito *160/165 Splinterclaw Wasp *161/165 Sprout *162/165 Stampeding Longhorn *163/165 The Great Arena *164/165 Thorny Creeper *165/165 Three-Eyed Dragonfly *D1/D2 Dark Scaradorable *D2/D2 Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion '4EVO: Evo Fury' *S1/S5 Orion, Radiant Fury *S2/S5 Emperor Neuron *S3/S5 Tekamora the Wretched *S4/S5 Evo Fury Tatsurion *S5/S5 Flamespike Tatsurion *1/55 Chasm Entangler *2/55 Cloudwalker Drone *3/55 Cobalt, the Storm Knight *4/55 Halon, Paragon of Light *5/55 Helios Rings *6/55 Photon Squad *7/55 Prism-Blade Enforcer *8/55 Recharge *9/55 Shock Sentinel *10/55 Starwing *11/55 Twilight Commander *12/55 Aquatic Expulsion *13/55 Cyber Sprite *14/55 Cyber Trader *15/55 Emperor Axon *16/55 Forklift Tank Glu-urrgle *17/55 King Neptas *18/55 Neuron's Oracle *19/55 Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll *20/55 Reef Gladiator *21/55 Search the Depths *22/55 Sopan, Cyber Renegade *23/55 Chimera Tyrant *24/55 Gigabolver *25/55 Gigazanda *26/55 Hydra Medusa *27/55 Locomotivator *28/55 Olgate, Knight of Shadow *29/55 Return from Beyond *30/55 Scavenging Chimera *31/55 Screeching Scaradorable *32/55 Slyth *33/55 Venom Worm *34/55 Big Hissy *35/55 Blastforge Captain *36/55 Cliffcutter *37/55 Drakon Warchief *38/55 Gunwing Dragon *39/55 Heat Seekers *40/55 Jet-Thrust Darter *41/55 Jetflame Bodyguard *42/55 Laser-Arm Drakon *43/55 Lava Leaper *44/55 Twin-Cannon Maelstrom *45/55 Bronze-Arm Sabertooth *46/55 Forsett, Heroic Shaman *47/55 Granite Avenger *48/55 Illusory Berry *49/55 Lepidos the Ancient *50/55 Moonhowler Tribe *51/55 Prickleback *52/55 Reap and Sow *53/55 Silver Fist *54/55 Snapclaw *55/55 Tendril Grasp *D1/D1 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer '5DRA: Dragon Master' *1/2 Necrodragon of Vile Ichor *2/2 Hammer Dragon Foulbyrn '6DSI: DragonStrike Infernus' *S1/S5 Andromeda of the Citadel *S2/S5 Issyl of the Frozen Wastes *S3/S5 Dracothane of the Abyss *S4/S5 Infernus the Awakened *S5/S5 Kurragar of the Hordes *1/55 Arachnopod *2/55 Aurora Valkyrie *3/55 Canyon Skimmer *4/55 Defense Mode *5/55 Gemini Dragon *6/55 Lux *7/55 Lyra, the Blazing Sun *8/55 Reflector Cannon *9/55 Spark Cage *10/55 Storm Seeker *11/55 Vectro Scout *12/55 Bottle of Wishes* *13/55 Coral-Claw *14/55 Dragon of Reflections *15/55 Emperor Dendrite *16/55 Eye of the Tides *17/55 Kindrix the Psionic *18/55 Logos Lookout *19/55 Man o' Warden *20/55 Nix *21/55 Queen Taniwha *22/55 Trial and Error *23/55 Ancient Grave Worm *24/55 Bonerattle Dragon *25/55 Devouring Smog *26/55 Dreadclaw, Dark Herald *27/55 Drooling Worm *28/55 Gloom Tomb *29/55 Grudge Weaver *30/55 Patchwork Surgeon *31/55 Ripper Reaper *32/55 Toothed Grubling *33/55 Umbra *34/55 Bagash *35/55 Blastforge Dragon *36/55 Branca the Treacherous *37/55 Burnclaw the Relentless *38/55 Dragon's Breath *39/55 Explosive Infantry *40/55 Hammer Fist *41/55 Herald of Infernus *42/55 Kenina *43/55 Ragefire Tatsurion *44/55 Spellbane Dragon *45/55 Belua *46/55 Copper Locust *47/55 Dauntless Tusker *48/55 Energize *49/55 Ensnare *50/55 Hornblade Dragon *51/55 Manapod Beetle *52/55 Sok'ran the Untamed *53/55 Steel Hammer *54/55 The Swarmleader *55/55 Treetop Dragon '7CLA: Clash of the Duel Masters' *S1/S10 Sasha the Observer *S2/S10 King Tritonus *S3/S10 Death Liger, Apex Predator *S4/S10 Infernus the Immolator *S5/S10 The Hive Queen *S6/S10 Truthseeker Forion *S7/S10 Guardian Akhal-Teek *S8/S10 Squillace Scourge *S9/S10 Shadeblaze the Corruptor *S10/S10 Tatsurion the Relentless *1/110 Azuri, the Dawnbreaker *2/110 Beliqua the Ascender *3/110 Citadel Magistrate *4/110 Citadel Steward *5/110 Containment Field *6/110 Halo Hawk *7/110 Keeper of Laws *8/110 Lars, Virtuous Imager *9/110 Rain-Cloud Kraken *10/110 Rodi Gale, Night Guardian *11/110 Shimmerwing *12/110 Spire Zealot *13/110 Thunder Reaper *14/110 Zone Defense *15/110 Aeropica *16/110 Aqua Rider *17/110 Aqua-Ranger Commander *18/110 Cyber Cyclones *19/110 Cyber Lord Corile *20/110 Cybergrid Bandit *21/110 Glu-urrgle 2.0 *22/110 Hazard Crawler *23/110 King Poseidon *24/110 Mark of Tritonus *25/110 Queen Sargasso *26/110 Reef Scout *27/110 Tenuous Trove *28/110 Time Rime *29/110 Arachnoir of Cobweb Cavern *30/110 Cave Gulper *31/110 Dreadhusk *32/110 Fanged Horror *33/110 Gregoria the Malevolent *34/110 Gregoria's Fortress *35/110 Mesmerize *36/110 Shapeshifter Scaradorable *37/110 Skeleton Soldier *38/110 Soul Schism *39/110 Spectral Mummy *40/110 Suffocate *41/110 Thunder Grub *42/110 Toxic Fog *43/110 Assault Dragon *44/110 Blade-Rush Wyvern *45/110 Blastforge Bruiser *46/110 Chaotic Skyterror *47/110 Drill Storm *48/110 Ember-Eye *49/110 Flame Spinner *50/110 Jump Jets *51/110 Kaboom! *52/110 Magma Dragon Melgars *53/110 Mark of Infernus *54/110 Redscale Drakon *55/110 Scaled Impaler *56/110 Toolbot *57/110 Chief Thorn-Bringer *58/110 Deepwood Druid *59/110 Ironvine Dragon *60/110 Jackalax *61/110 Lumbering Elderwood *62/110 Mana Tick *63/110 Noble Rumbling Terrasaur *64/110 Reinforce *65/110 Saber Mantis *66/110 Shaman Broccoli *67/110 Shardhide Tusker *68/110 Silver Axe *69/110 Slumbering Titan *70/110 Spore Siren *71/110 Aqua Strider *72/110 Crusader Engine *73/110 Elevan the Seeker *74/110 Memory Keeper *75/110 Panopter *76/110 Piercing Judgment *77/110 Sunspout Quartz *78/110 Wave Lancer *79/110 Blade Seer *80/110 Dawnflower Quartz *81/110 Fullmetal Lemon *82/110 Humonculon the Blaster *83/110 Oathsworn Call *84/110 Starseed Squadron *85/110 Suncloak Protector *86/110 Sword Horned *87/110 Cryptic Worm *88/110 Featherfin Stalker *89/110 Freakish Test Subject *90/110 Grip of Despair *91/110 Ramis the Cloaked *92/110 Seacurse Quartz *93/110 Skarvos the Assassin *94/110 Spelljacker *95/110 Baron Burnfingers *96/110 Chasmblaze Quartz *97/110 Galzak of Shadow Pass *98/110 Haunted Mech *99/110 Kronax the Brutal *100/110 Lizard-Skin Puppet *101/110 Oozing Lavasaur *102/110 Soul Vortex *103/110 Cindermoss Quartz *104/110 Fight! *105/110 Gorim the Striker *106/110 Lotus Warrior *107/110 Smolderhorn *108/110 Steamtank Kryon *109/110 Tatsurion the Champion *110/110 Weaponized Razorcat *D1/D2 General Finbarr *D2/D2 General Skycrusher '8TRI: Triple Strike' *S1/S3 Magnet Mech Glu-urrgle *S2/S3 Feral Scaradorable *S3/S3 Rampaging Tatsurion *1/22 Aqua Seneschal *2/22 Bottle of Wishes* *3/22 Crystal Memory *4/22 Fluorogill Manta *5/22 Logos Scan *6/22 Reef-Eye *7/22 Black Feather of Shadow Abyss *8/22 Bone Blades *9/22 Dream Pirate *10/22 Razorkinder *11/22 Skull Shatter *12/22 Terror Pit *13/22 Bolshack Dragon *14/22 Comet Missile *15/22 Dragon's Breath *16/22 Hyperspeed Dragon *17/22 Meteosaur *18/22 Moorna, Gatling Dragon *19/22 Rock Bite *20/22 Tornado Flame *21/22 Grip of Despair *22/22 Soul Vortex '9SHA: Shattered Alliances' *S1/S10 Eternal Haven *S2/S10 King Alboran *S3/S10 Queen Kalima *S4/S10 Forgelord Vesuvius *S5/S10 Wildstrider Ramnoth *S6/S10 Twilight Archon *S7/S10 Dragon Knight Volaron *S8/S10 Heretic Prince Var-rakka *S9/S10 Borran, the Reality Shaper *S10/S10 Khordia, the Soul Tyrant *1/80 Blade Barrier *2/80 Blinder Beetle Prime *3/80 Heliosphere *4/80 Mark of Eternal Haven *5/80 Ra-Vu the Indomitable *6/80 Replicator Patrol *7/80 Repulse *8/80 Sentrus *9/80 Angler Cluster *10/80 Aqua-Reflector Nomulos *11/80 Bladefish *12/80 Cyber Scamp *13/80 Deep Mind Probe *14/80 Finbarr's Dreadnought *15/80 Phase Scout *16/80 Recon Mission *17/80 Curse-Eye Black Feather *18/80 Dagger Doll *19/80 Doomblast Scaradorable *20/80 Gaunt Boneweaver *21/80 Ghost Bite *22/80 Maddening Whispers *23/80 Mark of Kalima *24/80 Tygrif *25/80 Blastforge Scrapper *26/80 Blazetrail Gilaflame *27/80 Cinder Fist *28/80 Magma Ram *29/80 Onslaught Trooper *30/80 Skycrusher's Volcano-Ship *31/80 Skytalon Harrier *32/80 Sledgehammer Slammer *33/80 Dawn Giant *34/80 Headstrong Wanderer *35/80 Jarbala Keeper *36/80 Monstrify *37/80 Ninja Pumpkin *38/80 Striding Hearthwood *39/80 Transforming Totem *40/80 Wild Growth *41/80 Calamity Bell *42/80 Glimmergloom Quartz *43/80 Lost Patrol *44/80 Serpens, the Spirit Shifter *45/80 Spire Puppet *46/80 Stingwing *47/80 Tar Gusher *48/80 Zoltara the Mercenary *49/80 Axos the Avenger *50/80 Blitzer-Mech Falkora *51/80 Flamewing Phoenix *52/80 Metal Max *53/80 Plasma Pincer *54/80 Prototype Gunship *55/80 Starforge Quartz *56/80 Sunstrike *57/80 Aqua Trooper XJ-3 *58/80 Flamespitter *59/80 Flame-Vent Diver *60/80 Frostburn Quartz *61/80 Krazzix the Volatile *62/80 Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith *63/80 Scalding Surge *64/80 Unstable Rockhound *65/80 Bloomwarden *66/80 Crystalize *67/80 Kivu, Ingenious Shaman *68/80 Lore-Strider *69/80 Mistvine Quartz *70/80 Oktuska the Infused *71/80 Squall Darter *72/80 Wavebreaker Tribe *73/80 Cavernmold Quartz *74/80 Foul Mana *75/80 Goop Striker *76/80 Haunted Harvest *77/80 Masked Gravewing *78/80 Obsidian Death *79/80 Skaak the Stinger *80/80 Terror Hound *D1/D1 Death Liger the Justicar '10INV: Invasion Earth' *S1/S10 Cassiopeia Starborn *S2/S10 Warbringer Poseidon *S3/S10 Megaria, the Deceiver *S4/S10 Napalmeon the Conquering *S5/S10 Almighty Colossus *S6/S10 Dark-Seer Jurlon *S7/S10 Major Ao *S8/S10 Elder Titan Auralia *S9/S10 General Charzon *S10/S10 Tatsurion the Brawler *1/80 Arc Ward *2/80 Detain *3/80 Graviton Generator *4/80 Haven's Elite *5/80 Ion Cruiser *6/80 Sunmote Field *7/80 Sunwhip Sentry *8/80 Aqua Trickster *9/80 Engulf *10/80 Guardian Rusalka *11/80 King Barnacle *12/80 Morphing Pod *13/80 Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant *14/80 Veil Slip *15/80 Chimera Predator *16/80 Ravenous Web-Leg *17/80 Sickly Larva *18/80 Snake Trap *19/80 Spinning Terror *20/80 Vile Malvictus *21/80 Wandering Brain-Eater *22/80 Aerial Bombardment *23/80 Blastforge Marauder *24/80 Drakon Upstart *25/80 Flame Fangs *26/80 Galsaur *27/80 Manic Mechanic *28/80 Ricochet Shot *29/80 Broadsword Butterfly *30/80 Cultivate *31/80 Defiant Shaman *32/80 Mark of Almighty Colossus *33/80 Nurturing Hive *34/80 Tricky Turnip *35/80 Tusked Shouter *36/80 Choten's Stalker Sphere *37/80 Fallen Keeper *38/80 Luminar Unleashed *39/80 Reverberate *40/80 Skyvolt Mech *41/80 Corvus Dragon *42/80 Lamp-Lighter *43/80 Mad Watcher *44/80 Panic and Disorder *45/80 Bodyguard Vorg *46/80 Crash and Burn *47/80 Dawnblaze Patrol *48/80 Volcano Dervish *49/80 Beam Bloom *50/80 Chief Toko *51/80 Hunter Sphere *52/80 Stratus Beetle *53/80 Emergency Protocol *54/80 Essence Shade *55/80 Fate's Hand *56/80 Sabotage Worm *57/80 The Reviled *58/80 Ballistic Skyterror *59/80 Blitz Commando *60/80 Cyber Trooper *61/80 Frantic Blast *62/80 Bad Apple *63/80 Bronze-Arm Renegade *64/80 Crystal Pulse *65/80 Tainted Quartz *66/80 Telanar, the Stormer *67/80 Boom Skull *68/80 Flamespine Ravager *69/80 Infernal Taskmaster *70/80 Lava-Tube Crawler *71/80 XT-4 Brutefist *72/80 Cackling Fiend *73/80 Fearfeather the Scavenger *74/80 Looming Devourer *75/80 Shadow Strike *76/80 Skulking Cypress *77/80 Armored Sentinel *78/80 Corporal Pepper *79/80 Emblazoned Giant *80/80 Victory Gunner *D1/D1 Vicious Squillace Scourge '11BBR: Booster Brawl' *1/3 Kolani, Dragon Oracle *2/3 Spire Widow *3/3 Krakatoa the Shattered '12MYS: The 5 Mystics' *S1/S5 The Mystic of Light *S2/S5 Psychic Predator Rusalka *S3/S5 Soul-Devourer Black Feather *S4/S5 Humonguru *S5/S5 Overlord Sargon *1/55 Arcane Warden *2/55 Beacon Drone *3/55 Caelum Skysworn *4/55 Cerulean Core *5/55 Haven's Command *6/55 Lightning Sniper *7/55 Luminous Shieldwing *8/55 Radiant Purification *9/55 Restrain *10/55 Solar Helix *11/55 Captain Orwellia *12/55 Captive Squill *13/55 Hypergrid Hacker *14/55 Liquid Compulsion *15/55 Neural Helix *16/55 Octobot Infiltrator *17/55 Queen Riptide *18/55 Saucer-Head Shark *19/55 Sawtooth Cyclone *20/55 The Mystic of Water *21/55 Absolute Darkness *22/55 Eager Cleaver *23/55 Harbinger of the Void *24/55 Night Haunt *25/55 Nightmare Helix *26/55 Rib Collector *27/55 Scourge Lord *28/55 Terrorfang Clinger *29/55 The Mystic of Darkness *30/55 Vengeful Blast *31/55 Absolute Incineration *32/55 Blaze Helix *33/55 Bluescale Drakon *34/55 Doomcannon Mech *35/55 Lavanator 3000 *36/55 Morkaz the Defiant *37/55 Sparkspine Lizard *38/55 The Disassembler *39/55 The Mystic of Fire *40/55 Waylay *41/55 Blademane *42/55 Broodmother *43/55 Jarbala Swordbreaker *44/55 Rampage *45/55 Seedpod Puffer *46/55 Sledgefoot *47/55 Swift Regeneration *48/55 Taunting Totem *49/55 The Mystic of Nature *50/55 Verdant Helix *51/55 Twilight Worm *52/55 Fornax, the Juggernaut *53/55 Deathtongue Leech *54/55 Vectron Crawler *55/55 Magmaclysm Rex '13GAU: Quest for the Gauntlet' *S1/S10 Caius of Cloud Legion *S2/S10 Regent Sasha *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 Supreme Dragon Bolshack *S8/S10 Warmaster Tatsurion *S9/S10 Boulderfist the Pulverizer *S10/S10 Voksa, Herd Matriarch *1/160 *2/160 *3/160 *4/160 *5/160 *6/160 *7/160 *8/160 *9/160 *10/160 General Dorzim *11/160 *12/160 *13/160 *14/160 *15/160 *16/160 Magistrate Jazuri *17/160 Magris the Magnetizer 6 *18/160 *19/160 *20/160 *21/160 *22/160 *23/160 *24/160 *25/160 *26/160 *27/160 *28/160 *29/160 *30/160 *31/160 *32/160 *33/160 *34/160 *35/160 *36/160 Cyber Lord Wakiki *37/160 *38/160 *39/160 *40/160 *41/160 *42/160 *43/160 *44/160 Ocean Ravager *45/160 *46/160 *47/160 *48/160 *49/160 *50/160 *51/160 *52/160 *53/160 *54/160 *55/160 *56/160 *57/160 *58/160 *59/160 *60/160 *61/160 *62/160 *63/160 *64/160 *65/160 *66/160 *67/160 *68/160 *69/160 *70/160 *71/160 *72/160 *73/160 *74/160 *75/160 *76/160 *77/160 *78/160 *79/160 *80/160 *81/160 Oblivion Knight *82/160 *83/160 *84/160 *85/160 *86/160 *87/160 *88/160 *89/160 *90/160 *91/160 *92/160 *93/160 *94/160 *95/160 *96/160 *97/160 Firemane Dragon *98/160 *99/160 Kenina the Igniter 6 *100/160 *101/160 *102/160 *103/160 *104/160 *105/160 *106/160 *107/160 *108/160 *109/160 *110/160 *111/160 *112/160 *113/160 *114/160 *115/160 *116/160 *117/160 *118/160 *119/160 *120/160 *121/160 *122/160 *123/160 *124/160 *125/160 *126/160 *127/160 *128/160 *129/160 *130/160 *131/160 *132/160 *133/160 *134/160 *135/160 *136/160 Mesa Behemoth *137/160 *138/160 *139/160 *140/160 *141/160 *142/160 *143/160 *144/160 *145/160 *146/160 *147/160 *148/160 *149/160 *150/160 *151/160 *152/160 Eye of Inquisition *153/160 *154/160 *155/160 *156/160 *157/160 *158/160 Zombie Backhoe *159/160 *160/160 *D1/D1 Beastlord Rulchor 14ONS: Horde Onslaught *D1/D3 Hive Marshal Golian *D2/D3 Pakidamo the Resilient *D3/D3 Abyssal Stalker Baleia Promotional 'Y1PRM: Year 1 Promos' *P1/Y1 Draglide the Swiftest *P2/Y1 Aqua Seneschal *P3/Y1 Blinder Beetle *P4/Y1 Blaze Belcher *P5/Y1 Fumes *P6/Y1 Razorhide *P7/Y1 Mighty Shouter, the Shaman *P8/Y1 Flare Inhibitor *P9/Y1 Moorna the Vengeful *P10/Y1 Mother Virus *P11/Y1 Impalicus *P12/Y1 Sparkblade Protector *P13/Y1 Bronze-Arm Sabertooth *P14/Y1 Kenina the Igniter *P15/Y1 Old Man Winter *P16/Y1 Thorn Dragon *P17/Y1 Cybersphere Dragon *P18/Y1 Dorado, Golden Dragon *P19/Y1 Billion-Degree Dragon *P20/Y1 Herald of Infernus 'Y2PRM: Year 2 Promos' *P1/Y2 Memory Swarm *P2/Y2 Wild Sky Sword *P3/Y2 Fault-Line Dragon *P4/Y2 Grybolos the Gatherer *P5/Y2 Saracon, Storm Dynamo *P6/Y2 Sprout *P7/Y2 Magris the Magnetizer *P8/Y2 Veil Stalker *P9/Y2 Ba'kaar Frostwing *P10/Y2 Necrose, Nightmare Bloom *P11/Y2 Cyber Walker Kaylee *P12/Y2 Forgotten Chief *P13/Y2 Skraven, Draconic Reaper *P14/Y2 Enslaved Flametropus *P15/Y2 Shaman of the Vigil *P16/Y2 Ember Titan *P17/Y2 Gilded Archon *P18/Y2 Snow Fort *P19/Y2 Fullmetal Lemon *P20/Y2 Reckoning *P21/Y2 Wavebreaker Shaman *P22/Y2 Cyber Seer *P23/Y2 Ravenous Detrivore '9PRM: 9SHA Promos' *9/PRM1 Cyber Scamp '13PRM: 13GAU Promos' *13/PRM1 Molten Stonesaur *13/PRM2 Magistrate Jazuri *13/PRM3 Ocean Ravager *13/PRM4 Oblivion Knight *13/PRM5 Firemane Dragon *13/PRM6 Mesa Behemoth *13/PRM7 Swarming Rapids Lurker *13/PRM8 Bristling Tatsurion *13/PRM9 *13/PRM10 *13/PRM11 Terror Pit 6 Category:Blog posts